


Warnings

by The_Rose_That_Blooms



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I dunno if this is romantic or not, Set between season 1 and 2, The 100 - Freeform, clarke griffin is a BAMF, echo is my queen, i need to know more about Azgeda, i will fill up the fanfic section if i have to, roan is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose_That_Blooms/pseuds/The_Rose_That_Blooms
Summary: "What about your declaration?""Which?"Upon peering at his face, Echo noticed he looked sorrowful. His eyes were a stormy haze of blue and grey—longing and dangerous."The one spoken in our language," Echo replied, "the one she didn't understand."'I'll return to you , my true love, when all this is over.' Roan clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning to his future adviser, "It's not a declaration, Spy. It's a promise. A sign. And I'll fulfill it so that we get to meet again."





	Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Roan/Reader fanfiction! I hope he's not too OOC. I really like his character and I want us, readers, to experience a romantic time with him. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

The first warning was Roan's insistence to ignore your presence every second of the day.

During breakfast, he simply stuffs his mouth with food, not even sparing you a second glance which was strange—even Echo seemed to notice. 

Before this day occurred, Roan would never start your training without a conversation. A simple greeting or a sarcastic 'Good morning, princess' will always be his way of firing you up to be able to match his strength for another session of bruises and wounds. 

It would be nice if he could just say 'Hello.' 

You tried to eat as fast as possible-which was a challenge since you love to savour your food—in order to start a small talk while you're walking to the training grounds. 

Roan's aloof attitude bothered you and you wondered if you did something these past few days to upset him. As a (former) member of the Ark, talking things out to resolve a conflict is necessary.

Being buried in your thoughts as you absentmindedly ate was a disadvantage. Your senses couldn't pick up a certain warrior heading your way and the Prince you desperately wished to talk to leave. 

"What occurred yesterday? Did you fight?" Echo asked, hands on her hips as she stared you down. She was calm, collected but it was clear she would erupt any second now. You had to choose your words carefully. 

"We had a normal day. He punched me in the face because I failed to nick him with a sword despite teaching me for the tenth time how to slash and stab. You'd love seeing me get defeated over and over again." You raised your brow, knowing she would give you a small smile upon saying the last part. She did smile, as a matter of fact. "Aside from training, he taught me how to hunt. We ate a full meal to avoid dinner and later that night—"

"—you had—" Echo began in a reprimanding tone, about to say the 's' word when youcut her off.

"—we had to part ways and go to sleep because I don't want to be murdered by you."

A second later, she kept her mouth shut and nodded, urging for you to go on—you shook you head because there was no more story to tell.

"What happened after yesterday?" Echo pressed, hopeful. True, she might have hated your presence and would kill you if chances allow it (now being one of those chances since Roan didn't seem to care) but it was odd to discover that the Prince has been brushing you aside. It was unlike him. 

Call it curiosity or worry but the Prince wouldn't carelessly abandon his trainee like a rag doll because he got bored. Echo was determined to get to the bottom of this (regardless of her loathing towards you).

"9 hours later, I woke up and he was acting like a—"

"The Prince requests your presence outside, Sky Girl," came a man's voice from behind Echo, his presence barely noticeable because of of how small and lithe his figure is; he must be a scout. 

Moving automatically at the mention of Roan's title, you stood up, not giving as a care to the stares you were receiving from the rest of the people due to the scraping of the chair.  
This was your chance! Maybe Roan wanted someplace private to talk about what's bothering him! Maybe he wasn't ignoring you for nothing!

"Wait—" Echo grabbed your arm before you could sprint for the door—"don't get your hopes up. I don't want to hear you cry at night."

She may have worded it like that but you knew deep down she meant good. Echo cared for you—for the Prince and how he treats his subjects. She acknowledged your strength so it must mean she wished for you to keep your cool if Roan does something to anger you.  
"Thanks for the advice, Echo." You slowly pried off her fingers one by one off your arm, "But I don't need you to tell me. I know what I'm doing. Roan's my friend and I believe him. I trust he wouldn't end our friendship because of shallow reasons." 

Smiling, you ran off.

Echo stayed in her spot, hand half- extended to reach your nimble figure. She understood your motives, of course. She's a spy! That means, she could perceive why Roan would want to end your friendship.

___

The second warning was the injury you received from his sword. 

As soon as you arrived, you opened your mouth to speak up. The next thing you knew, a sword was hurled towards you so you had to shut your mouth and catch it with efficiency seeing as it was already unsheathed. 

"No dawdling. I want to get this over with," Roan ordered, poised to attack. Relief of seeing you was absent on his face. The only emotion showing is how cold-hearted he is. After all, he is the Prince of Azgeda.

"Get this over with? You mean you want to get rid of me. Is that it?"

"If you say so," he grumbled. 

Your eyes widened in bewilderment. Was he really contemplating on throwing you out? How broken was your friendship that he was willing to cast you away—banish you—from the place you now call home?

A second later, without warning, he lunged, swift and deadly. You parried out of instinct, taking one step back from the brute force. His eyes screamed death and although he wouldn't really hurt you, you weren't sure if you could come out unscathed.

Roan gave you a shove to which you staggered backwards in response, quickly regaining your balance, the grip on the hilt of your sword so firm that your knuckles turned white. 

By the time you retrieved your stance, he attacked again, almost managing to snag your belly if you didn't block the blade. The impact made your bones rattle. 

"What are y-you doing?" you asked, breathless, "do you want to kill me or something?"

"That's your choice; defend or be killed. Azgeda shows no mercy." With a hand on his sword, still trying to penetrate through your weak defense, you were reminded of your difference, of your status and how it was simply a coincidence you two got along. 

"Yesterday, I thought you didn't want that kind of rule," you prompted. "Now, you're just like the rest of them."

"So, are you." You didn't expect him to head-butt you. The searing pain on your nose led you to drop your sword and kneel. Damn, you shouldn't have lowered your guard.

"Get up." Oh, and fuck him! He didn't even bother helping you stand! Now, that's a gentleman! So much for being friends; so much for being allies, too. 

"Why are you being so—"

"Cruel? Harsh? Believe me when I say I've done worse things to others." 

This wasn't the Roan you've come to know of. How could one person change overnight? How could he just disregard you like that? Was the sarcastic yet rightful heir to the throne really your friend? 

"I'm not like the others."

"Which is why I'm sparing your life."

"Wrong," you stated, wiping off the sweet from your forehead. Your nose is still clogged—with blood rather than mucus, you hoped. You couldn't care less about your facial state. You wanted to know why he changed so much. "Sparing my life isn't the worst thing. Sparing my life is torture."

Shakily, you rose to your feet. "What happened, Roan?"

"What happened is you." He pointed the tip of his sword to your throat, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to sting. You weren't exactly tolerant of pain.

You bit the inside of your cheek, not moving an inch. You know Roan wouldn't kill you yet or he'd have done that three minutes ago. 

"You have to leave. Now."

"Why?"

"Because it's an order." Roan deepened the reach of the sword. A trickle of blood was the sign you needed to back off.

But seeing as it's a stupid sign—choosing to die is a really stupid choice—you favoured to ignore it. 

"Are you ordering me as a Prince or as my friend?" You had a vague idea where your assertiveness came from. Months ago, you'd have apologized profusely for standing against the will of the person who saved you from getting killed. 

Said person may or may not be the one wanting you dead and you still don't know how.

Roan sighed, lowering his blade, "You know which."

Actually, you don't. It was a struggle to detect his real feelings because you don't know which is which. 

Before you could ask, Echo's voice rang out, "My Prince, the Queen asks for you to go and see her."

Roan's eyes flickered to her then to you as if choosing between his duties as a Prince or as your friend.

The second he sauntered off into the entrance of the 'castle', you realized you weren't an option in the first place.

With each step he took, your heart broke into shards. Just when you thought you found a real friend you could trust—that friend turned out to be another traitor. 

"Are you alright?" Regardless of her soothing voice, you brushed off Echo's question and stormed to the woods, aware of the danger that lies ahead. 

You regretted joining Azgeda. 

___

The third warning was banishment. It was the last warning, you could tell. The remaining ounce of sympathy reflected in pools of blue known as his eyes vanished completely.

"You have to leave." If it wasn't an order before then it was now. "Leave, Sky Girl, or I'll make you." You glanced at the two swords perched on his back. If you refused, you'd be decapitated in less than a heartbeat.

"Just so you know," you started, unsheathing the dagger he once gave to you for protection. The other soldiers surrounding him whipped out their weapons, prepared to charge at the Prince's orders. "Prince Roan, I wish you good health."

Carefully, you set the dagger on the snow-covered ground. "May we meet again."

"Meet again?" Nia—the Queen—repeated, a mocking tone evident in her voice. You fixated your stare on her face, scanning the facade she put on. 

"There is no plausible way to encounter my son. You'd be sent to the afterlife if you ever think about seeing him."

"I u-understand." No, you didn't. You wanted an explanation but you doubted it will clear the foggy feeling in your head and elevate the ache in your heart. Whatever explanation Roan or his mother has, it wouldn't be useful.

You could see Echo mouthing a, 'Sorry' so you shook your head to indicate it was fine. For now, you weren't certain if the female warrior was being sarcastic or sincere. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," you apologized, keeping your head high to cut off the flow of tears. "Thank you for accepting me as one of your own. I really appreciate that."

You smiled genuinely for the nth time that day. 

Show no weakness. That was one if the things Roan taught you and you could never forget it. Not his teachings, not him and not the fact that you considered him to be a friend. 

Where would you go after this? Back to the Dropship? Or to just go rogue and risk being caught by the other Grounders? 

There was no need to say farewell; the world is a small place. Perhaps one of these days, you'll be a hunted rabbit. 

You trudged to the forest that has been your refuge, recalling the day you got lost in it and stumbled into the castle grounds of Azgeda. That day was the scariest part of your life.

After today, maybe you'd change your mind. 

The crunching of snow brought you back to reality. The footfalls were heavy unlike yours. Presumably, you might be labeled delusional because you remembered the days of hunting for food in this very spot with the Prince; you knew his footsteps. 

So, you turned your head and met his eyes. "Roan."

"Catch," he said to you before throwing a dagger at your face—you miraculously caught it. You gave him a disapproving glare and he smirked; just like that, it felt like the old days. 

"Your mother will thoroughly burn me if she sees we're together," you pointed out, "yet you must have wanted that."

"I apologize for the sword. It was nothing personal." 

"I suppose me leaving is—"

"—nothing personal, too. Like I said, as long as the tyrant Queen reigns, I cannot say no to her wishes."

Your face softened. "I thought that was your idea."

"It was. Banishing you: it was my idea. My mother wanted you dead. I convinced her banishing was appropriate, reasoning with her that you wouldn't survive alone in these woods. From what I've noticed, this is practically your home so—"

"Thank you..." You grinned, the weight that was crushing you lifted itself up. He was—he is—your friend after all. No matter how many wounds he'll inflict on you, he's still him. No matter how many masks he wears, you can still see the real him. 

"Survive, Sky Girl, and make me proud if one day you'll return to Azgeda with three wolves as dinner. I didn't teach you for nothing."

"I will." 

"You'll see me again," Roan stated, cocking his head to the side, "I'll make sure of that."

"I believe you." 

"I know. Keep believing." 

Chuckling, you bowed slightly. "May we meet again."

He hummed in response then spoke in Trig, comprehending you wouldn't understand (you actually kind of caught a few words: return, true, over).

"Huh?"

"Run along before it gets dark," he urged, "I won't be there to protect you."

"I know."

You raised your hand to wave at him. "I'm afraid I have to leave then? See you around."

"Safe passage."

Then, you parted ways with you not looking back. You trusted him to watch your rear (not literally but who knows?) just until you got to the border. 

When you were out of his sight, Echo showed up from her hiding place behind a mound of snow. Roan didn't acknowledge her. 

"You didn't tell her," Echo said, staring at the trails you left behind. "Saving her from another heartbreak?"

"Are you sorry? Or relieved that there is no one that can distract me anymore?"

"It's not the latter, my Prince. I feel sorry for her. You gave her false hope. What if one day she returns and you'll be seated on the throne with another woman by your side? What will you do to justify your actions?"

"All the more reason I told her to hunt for wolves."

Echo huffed, "You think she can't do it?"

"She can but it'll take time. By then, my mother would be overthrown and I could sever the alliance between me and the other war chiefs. When she returns, I'm King and she'll be my Queen."

"What about your declaration?"

"Which?" 

Upon peering at his face, Echo noticed he looked sorrowful. His eyes were a stormy haze of blue and grey—longing and dangerous. 

"The one spoken in our language," Echo replied, "the one she didn't understand."

'I'll return to you , my true love, when all this is over.' Roan clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning to his future adviser, "It's not a declaration, Spy. It's a promise. A sign. And I'll fulfill it so that we get to meet again."

___

The fourth warning came stealthily, a year later after you returned from Azgeda to Arkadia (it was a shock to see the citizens of the Ark had landed safely on Earth). 

You were hunting for food, wanting to celebrate their success in building a new home and be accepted into society again. 

As it turns out, there were Azgeda warriors on patrol so fate wasn't on your side. You were about to sneak out when a feminine scream rang out in the field.

Deciding you should go and help, you started to get up from crouching only to freeze upon seeing a familiar face conversing with one of the warriors. 

Wait a second... That was—

A minute later, the warriors lay dead on the field and the man who killed them sheathed both his swords. You were still watching him with wide eyes. 

"Up," he commanded to another figure with a bag covering the head—a hostage. Her petite body gave away the fact that she was female. Oh, wow. A female hostage!  
So, the Prince just killed three of his people for a female hostage! 

You frowned, hating the bubbling jealousy in your stomach. You could approach him, of course but you doubted he would recognize you now that he had a new...'friend'.

Maybe you should report back to Arkadia and tell them about a hostage with an awfully familiar hair-colour... 

Okay, time to backtrack. If the hostage was a good person then did that make Roan the bad one? You audibly gasped in disbelief. 

"Show yourself." Roan's gruff voice laced with authority made you glance up in stupefaction.  
Here you thought you were 'sneaky'. 

"Roan of Azgeda," you greeted, "Nice to see you."

"Who are you?" 

Ouch. That hurt more than a stab wound but you willed yourself to keep a straight face. "Sky Girl."

Actually, it was a little funny. He often called you 'Sky Girl' that you assumed he forgot your name. It was another surprise when he visibly flinched. 

Roan uttered your name. You were stunned, fighting the urge to hug him and say how much you've missed him. The hostage's head snapped up, alert as soon as she heard your name being spoken.

"(Name)?" 

Shit. You knew that voice too well. And you're sure the citizens of Arkadia knew it, too. "Clarke?"

Long story short; you and Roan did meet again although not in the way you expected. 

It didn't cross your mind that a bigger threat is about to tear you two apart once more. It wouldn't be just about politics, coalitions or mountain men. 

The world will be responsible for your demise. 

And Clarke being there was the fifth warning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you reached the end? I applaud you! I thought you'd be giving up on reading this! 
> 
> More fanfics to come. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
